worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
What the hell's a wiki? A wiki is a collection of interconnected links and photos. Anyone can edit wikis, allowing them to grow faster than if any one organization created it. For point of reference, Wikipedia is not only the world's largest encyclopedia (at nearly 800,000 articles), it is also the cheapest (cost to use/edit Wikipedia: zero). What the hell's a wikicity? Wikia are subwikis, sort of like a self-contained Wikipedia about a particular topic. What the hell's this wiki for? White Wolf fan-based material. The goal is to share materials with fellow fans and offer advice to add to their contributions. Inspired from BJ Zanzibar's World of Darkness, this wiki is meant to actually correct some of that resource's problems. Most notably you would have to sift through a lot of bad ideas to get to the good ones. What do I do if I don't want my entry altered? Simply add the code at the top of the page. It will alert other users that you don't want you entries to be altered no matter what. I reccomend that you stay active on your talk pages, however; you might just find reason to change your mind. How do I use wikis? Wikis are built to be very easy to use. Yes, there is code to learn, but it is not by any means complicated. Most of it is just typing in an edit window. Check out for more information. Do I need to create a profile to contribute? Not at all, but we would like it if you did. Wikis keep track of all edit changes along with who changed it. If you don't make a profile, we will then only know you by your IP address. If you do make one, you get your own user page, your own talk page and an easier way for us to address you. You also get a watchlist. What's a user page? Just a page to tell us about who you are and what you do. Some people have a lot on their user page, some don't even make one. Mine's here. What's a talk page? A page for editors to talk about a particular article. Each page has its own talk page. Just click the Discussion tab to view it and the Talk's Edit tab to add to the conversation. See . What's a watchlist? A way to keep track of changes to certain pages. To start your list, simply click the "Watch" tab at the top of the page or click the 'Watch this page" option under the edit window of the page. Wiki records changes to both the watched page and its talk page. To view your watch page, click the "my watchlist" option after you've signed in. Is there a standard format? Not yet. We are still in the initial design phrase. I do ask that you *Add a link to the page from at least one other page (at least the category page it relates to). *Tell us who made the page with a short description on that page. *Put each contribution on a different page, allowing us to discuss that particular entry with ease. *Visit for more information. If you have any other ideas, feel free to explore them. Is there anything I should focus on? We like contributions but frankly I could use help creating pages like this. Check out ; all those red links are pages that don't exist yet. I don't know how to do those things. Well, that's not a question, but try visiting Wikipedia's Help:Content page. I got the categories from that, anyway. Just make sure to tailor their explanation to our wiki (like providing White Wolf examples) and link to existing pages. What's eligible for this Wiki? Anything fan-based as well as errata due to its constant changing nature. This includes new splats, PCs, NPCs, organizations, settings, whatever. If you think of something to add but can't fit it in an existing category, make the category. Official information, however, should be directed to the White Wolf Wiki.